The not so little secret
by Rusty-Metal-Rose
Summary: Bobby wasn't one to keep secrets from Sam and Dean, but when it came down to his precious little girl he just couldn't bring himself to tell them about her, in fear that she would be snatched away. Well, who knew the feisty pink haired girl he's taken care of for years would just cause trouble for the Winchesters?
1. Introduction

The not so little secret.

_Supernatural/Naruto Crossover_****

_**Pairing: DeanxSakura**_**  
**_Slight SamxSakura moments, more of a brother sister thing though._

Summary: Bobby wasn't one to keep secrets from Sam and Dean, but when it came down to his precious little girl he just couldn't bring himself to tell them about her, in fear that she would be snatched away. Well, who knew the feisty pink haired girl he's taken care of for years would just cause trouble for the Winchesters?

Disclaimer: I, Rusty, do not own Supernatural or Naruto, I just own this story. I promise. This will also be the only chapter any of this information is in; I know I find it annoying to read through the disclaimer and such for each and every chapter of a story, so I'm not going to put you all through that.

Note from Rusty: Now, before we begin my first story I would like to say something.  
I really don't like set schedules, I'll probably update whenever I see fit. Sometimes it'll be two chapters a week, maybe none at all for a week, but I do promise to keep this story going until the end.

So with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the story.

-Chapter one-  
Unknown P.O.V

There was a girl named Sakura Haruno, such a strange name huh? Well it's not too strange, seeing as her father was from Japan; Sakura was a common name there. Her father, Kizashi, had met her mother, a young woman named Marie from America, during one of his family business trips when they were sixteen and they fell in love in a slightly cliché way.

They had married in Japan in a garden surrounded by beautiful pink trees called Cherry blossom trees, or Sakura trees, and Marie loved them. She often wished to live in Japan due to those trees, and that's what they did. Instead of moving back to America, they lived in Japan in a home that was near that garden and every spring Marie would just sit outside and stare, watching the pink petals fall gently to the ground and into the koi pond the trees surrounded.

On March 28th 1981 at 11:38pm, Marie had given birth to her first and only child. The child was small and pale, her eyes a jade color and her hair, oh her hair, her hair was the color of the trees her mother loved so much. No one knew exactly how the child was born with PINK hair, but Marie and Kizashi didn't mind. Their daughter was beautiful and unique in their eyes, no matter what other's thought.

Due to her hair color, Marie named her daughter after the Sakura trees she would stare at everyday.

Five years went by, and Kizashi and Marie watched their little girl grow up, making friends and shaping her personality. Sakura was very smart for her young age, causing her to notice that her mother was slowly becoming ill. It started as a simple cold, then it became the flu and slowly it worsened, leaving Marie bed ridden for two years until she finally passed away. No one knew why Marie had grown ill, they didn't even know how to help her, no matter how much money Kizashi offered to pay there was nothing they could do.

Kizashi, heartbroken from his wife's death, slowly became a shell of a man. At first it he just couldn't be in their bedroom, then he couldn't look at the garden his wife loved so much, and slowly, he began to stop caring for his daughter, the girl who was named after the trees his wife loved so much. He spent nights listening to his daughter ask him why he didn't love her anymore, why he didn't smile, why he didn't talk about mommy. Until he finally snapped, taking his own life, the day before his own daughter's 8th birthday.

When Sakura had awoken on her birthday, she was filled with hope that her one birthday wish was going to be granted, for her father to finally love her again. She had jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall of their home, making sure not to trip on her father's suitcase from the week before. Once she had made it too his room she knocked once, it was only the polite thing to do after all, and stepped inside. What she saw scared her; there hanging from a hook in the ceiling was her father, his neck was bent in a very painful way causing Sakura to cringe, his brown lifeless eyes stared at her, and his slightly tanned skin was as pale as her mother was the day she died.

After her father's death, Sakura was forced to move to America to live with her Aunt Trisha and her cousin Nathan. Sure, she loved them, just as much as she loved her father and mother, but do you really expect an 8 year old, who had found her father's body after he hung himself, to open up and be cheery? Yeah, I didn't think so.

For four years she isolated herself from her aunt and cousin, feeling no guilt for her decision. Until one day her aunt introduced her to a friend of hers, his name was Bobby Singer. At first, Sakura was very nervous around him. She was always staring when he came over and was forced to have dinner with them, she would always lock herself in her room if he stayed much longer than expected, she even watched as he left their home from her bed room window. But as months went by, Sakura slowly began opening up to him. It started with helping him and Nathan with his car, to helping him shine his knifes, but her favorite thing to do with him was listening to his stories.

She was always fascinated by his stories, and those stories were always about monsters, demons or ghosts. She found a sick joy out of listening to his stories, and whenever a story would finish she would always have a hundred and one questions about it. A few months after Sakura's 13th birthday, Trisha had called Bobby and asked him to come over, insisting he come due to it being important. When he got to their house Trisha sat him, Sakura, and Nathan down and told them what she had on her mind.

She wanted Bobby to be Sakura's new guardian. She begged and pleaded with Bobby and Sakura to agree with it while Nathan just watched. After an hour of fighting with Trisha, Bobby gave in and agreed to watch over the pink haired girl sitting next to Nathan. She looked scared but also excited about it, and that night, they both left Trisha's home.

To this day they both don't know why she wanted Bobby to watch over Sakura, she never answered their calls, never mailed them, never even visited, it was as if she vanished. Nathan never called either, but he was a 19 year old getting ready for college, he was busy and Sakura didn't blame him one bit.

Now, Sakura is 24 years old, her pink hair is now long, reaching just below her rib cage, her pale skin was just as pale and her green eyes were still as vivid and beautiful as the day I met her. She's grown up to be a beautiful, albeit troublesome, young woman and her mother and father would be proud… I'm sure she wishes they could see her now; that girl is still trying to please them after so long….Funny how she's just like those two idiots who are always getting themselves in trouble, I guess that's why I tolerate it so much…_  
_-

End-  
I hope you all enjoyed the small prologue, I know it wasn't extremely long but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Now before I leave you all, I want leave some stuff here for you.  
1: Dean is 26, Sam is 22 and Sakura is 24, meaning this starts out in the first season of Supernatural. I wanted it to be like that so you can all see how Sakura reacts to certain situations the guys get her in, instead of just having her meet them later on down the road.

2: I'm sorry if the story is a little rushed in this chapter, I was sick while writing it and I still am sick. And I still edited this chapter a lot; it was much sloppier before I fixed it, trust me. But, I promise the next chapters won't be so rushed and sloppy. Believe me, almost every story has that one chapter that is just rushed and sloppy but the writers make up for it 100%. So please do forgive me for this being so horrible.

3: Now, if there is anything you would like to see in this story, just leave me a review or a pm and I'll try to make it happen. I promise I read them all.

Again, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Don't EVER touch my dog

Sakura slowly walked down stairs, she stretched her aching muscles and sighed in content when she heard her joints crack back into a comfortable place, before running her fingers through her messy hair and scratching her head. Just as she was about to reach the final step, she heard a voice she hadn't heard before, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and back track up the stairs a bit.

"What's this, holy water?" The man's voice was gruff and raspy, sounding as if the owner of it had little to no sleep the night before.

"That one is, this is whiskey." Now that was a voice she knew, considering she spent 11 or so years with the man. She giggled softly under her breath and shook her head.

"Of course he's drinking at 1 in the afternoon…" She giggled once more and continued to listen into their conversation. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and wrapping her arms around her legs to keep warm.

"Bobby thanks, thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come." She heard Bobby chuckle under his breath.

"Your daddy needs help, its nothing."

"Yeah, but the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buck shot, cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well what can I saw? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

Their conversation continued on like that, apparently there was another man there with Bobby but his voice didn't sound as deep and raspy as the other's voice, it was softer and much more inviting to say the least. Just as the conversation was getting better, Sakura heard barking and whining outside, her "maternal" instincts went on high alert when she heard her sweet baby Rumsfeld just suddenly go silent.

She was just about to run outside to go help him when she heard a crashing sound and the front door slam open, followed by footsteps.

"No more crap, okay?" That was a woman's voice, a really pissed off woman's voice. Sakura let out a growl when she heard someone go flying and slam into something, thinking it was Bobby she sprung up to her feet and silently snuck around the house to get behind the woman. She listened as the woman ranted about a colt and how stupid the Winchesters were, hoping to catch the woman off guard.

"I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" The woman asked in a mocking tone, Sakura could just feel the smugness rolling off of her in gallons. Sakura turned the corner and stared at the scene, the woman was shorter than her, with extremely short dirty blonde hair, but that was all she could see considering the woman was facing away from her. She looked over to Bobby and the giant standing in front of him, and sighed in relief.

'Good, at least he isn't hurt; if he was hurt there would be hell to pay…' Sakura thought to herself before she noticed that the other man, shorter than the one in front of Bobby, stood and was leaning on the doorway for support.

"Actually, we were counting on it…" His statement caused the woman to turn around and stare at him before looking up; her cold dark brown eyes then went back to him before looking Sakura directly in the eyes.

"Oh, who's this, a friend of yours?" She smirked as the shorter male spun around and Bobby and the giant looked over at her, staring at the pink haired girl behind him. Sakura just sneered at her and took a few steps closer to the woman, as if sizing her up.

"None of your business." This caused Meg to glare at her.

"How rude, I guess your parents didn't teach you any manners now did they pinky?"

"I know exactly what manners are, that doesn't mean I have to use them. Especially with the bitch that thought it would be a good idea to even touch my dog." Sakura smirked at the look Meg gave her, feeling pride swell up inside her.

"Sakura…" Bobby gave her a warning look, but she just shrugged and continued to glare at Meg.

"Sorry Bobby, but she hurt Rumsfeld and you know that's a major no-no." She hissed and she continued to walk closer to the blonde, her green eyes staring coldly at her as she pictured ways to beat the woman senseless.

"Bobby…Who is she?" The tall one asked, staring at the small pink haired woman in front of them. She was, to put it bluntly, gorgeous but she was also pissed off and looked like she was about to snap someone's head clean off.

"She is standing right in front of you; don't act like she can't hear you, stupid." She turned her glare to him, staring at him harshly for a few moments before her eyes softened and filled with guilt due to the look Bobby was giving her.

"Her name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura pouted a little and huffed at what Bobby had said.

"I like to go by Sakura Singer though." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh how cute, the old man took in a lost puppy. What is it girl, does he spoil you, do you get a kick out of living with a man in his 50's?" Meg chuckled at the look Sakura gave her, but it was cut short when Sakura punched her across the face, causing her to land flat on her ass.

"Don't you EVER say that again you blonde bitch, or so help me I'll drag your ass back to hell myself." She growled as Meg held her cheek, huffing at the broken jaw she would now be sporting for a while.

"Sakura! Outside, NOW!" Sakura glared at Meg one last time before turning on her heel and marching out the door, slamming it behind her and marching down the steps.

She paced back and forth, growling under her breath and knitting her fingers in her hair. That demon really deserved that punch, even if Bobby didn't agree with her, she deserved it and he knew it just as well as she did. She marched through the junk yard, her brown buckle-detail boots crunched leaves under her weight. She was angry, and she was worried, not only about Bobby and the boys inside, but also about what was going on. She heard Bobby when he said there were much more possessions going on, it scared her. Something was going on and because of those Winchesters; Bobby was in the middle of it with them.

She huffed and was about to walk back inside when she heard a whimper coming from somewhere in the old junk surrounding the home, her mind instantly went to Rumsfeld and she took off, running and jumping over everything and anything to find him. After a few minutes of running she stopped, completely out of breath from running for so long.

"Man, I need to get into better shape…." She muttered under her breath, she bent down a little trying to catch her breath and coughed once. She stood up straight and patted down her faded jeans, unzipping her dark red hoodie, and fixing her black long sleeved shirt and white stripped t-shirt that was on top of it. She huffed once and took off running again, listening closely for any whimpers or barking.

When she reached the end of the junk yard she saw a lump on the ground, it was rather large and it was moving up and down as if breathing heavily due to pain and exhaustion. Recognizing the lump as Rumsfeld, she ran over to him quickly, skidding to a stop and falling to her knees next to him. She lifted his head to lay it on her lap, not caring about the blood staining her jeans. She ran her fingers along the side of Rumsfeld's face, silently crying at the pained look on his face.

"Shh baby boy, I'm here, I'm not going to let you hurt any longer I promise." She whispered softly to the dog, hearing him whimper at the pain she looked down at him. His hind leg was twisted in a sick way, skin from the leg was ripped to a point where it look like there was a thin layer hiding the smashed up bone underneath, his ear was ripped and there was a long cut going down his side causing her to flinch. To her, it was amazing he was still alive, and she was lucky to find him when she did or she would have lost him for good.

She growled under her breath, she needed tools to sew him back up and fix him, but she didn't want to leave him alone in case his condition got worse, and she didn't want to pick him up and risk putting him in more pain. If only she had grabbed her cell phone, or even her medical kit, before leaving her room this morning, then she wouldn't be in this situation. It angered her, her precious baby was in pain and she couldn't do a damn thing about it until Bobby was done with the bitch that had hurt her baby. All she could do was wait and make sure Rumsfeld was comfortable, and even then she didn't know how long he had left. He lost a lot of blood before she found him, and he was still bleeding like crazy to the point her pants were stained a dark red color.

"I need to stop the bleeding…." She muttered a few curses under her breath before pulling her hoodie, t-shirt, and long sleeved shirt off, leaving her in just a white wife beater. She shifted Rumsfeld a little and grabbed her hoodie, sobbing inside as she ribbed the sleeves off.

"I'm sorry Hun, but this is the best I'm going to be able to do until we get you back inside to see Bobby." As if understanding, Rumsfeld nodded his head a little and whimpered before moving a little to let her wrap the sleeves around his hind leg. Sakura sighed and wrapped the sleeves tightly, jolting back when she heard Rumsfeld let out a yelp of pain before tightening it more and tying a knot for it not to come loose anytime soon. The sleeves were already being stained with blood, but it was stopping it, now to take care of his other injuries.

After about five minutes, Sakura had ruined her favorite shirts and hoodie and had wrapped Rumsfeld up enough to the point that he wasn't bleeding too badly, he still needed to be sewn up and have pain killers, but the dog wasn't going to die of blood loss anytime soon. Sakura sighed in relief and pet the dog's head, smiling at the small grunt he gave her as a way to say thank you.

"You're welcome Hun, I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner though…" As if to say it wasn't her fault, Rumsfeld lifted his head, the best he could anyway, and licked her chin a few times. Sakura laughed softly and patted his snout, and kissing his wet nose in a comforting way. Soon the two fell into silence, both staring at the sky quietly as if it was a normal thing to do. And to be honest, it was, well for Sakura and Rumsfeld at least.

She had found him about 3 years after Bobby took her in; they were on a hunt looking for shape shifter in a small town when Sakura saw the small baby Rottweiler. He was dirty and extremely thin, indicating that he was a stray, he had growled and barked at her showing he did not trust humans at all. But, Sakura being the stubborn brat that she was at 16; did not just leave the dog there to die. Every day she went to his little alley, bringing food and clean water for him to indulge himself in, and slowly, he began to trust her. The day their hunt had finished, Sakura had begged and pleaded with Bobby to keep the poor thing, and every time he had said no she would say the same thing.

"You didn't have to take me in, but you did! Why can't you take in Rumsfeld?!" And after the fifth time of hearing that, Bobby finally caved in, agreeing to take in the dog ASLONG as Sakura took care of it. He wasn't about to waste his time and money on a dog he didn't want, well, that's what he told himself at least.

Sakura smiled at the thought, no matter how much Bobby denied it, she knew he fell in love with Rumsfeld the day he saw him.

"Stubborn old man, I swear, if it weren't for me he would be so boring…" She giggled and looked down at the sleeping dog on her lap, he looked to be in less pain and that was a very good thing.

"I'm so sorry you were hurt Rums, if I could, I would go back in time and take your place…"

"You know, if you did that, you would just be in the same shape, hell you would probably be worse off than he is right now." Sakura quickly looked up and saw one of the guys that were supposed to be with Bobby, his short brown hair looked messier than earlier, and his big green/hazel eyes just stared at her as if scanning her every movement.

"Like I give a damn, at least then my dog wouldn't be in so much pain!" She growled, glaring up at the man from her spot on the ground.

"Hey, no need to get snippy Pinkie Pie, all I was saying was would you rather have your dog hurt, or yourself?"

"Myself, and I swear to god, you call me Pinkie Pie again and I'll kick your ass to the moon and back." The two glared at each other for god knows how long, both looking as if they were about to kill the other. Sakura was the first to break the glaring contest when she heard two sets of footsteps coming up from behind the man in front of her; she quickly looked up and saw Bobby and the other guy standing directly behind the guy.

"Sakura, is he going to be okay?" Bobby asked quietly, a look of worry in his eyes when he saw the dog lying on her lap.

"Mm, he'll be fine. I'm no vet, but he needs to be sewn up and given some pain medication, it'll numb the pain until we can get him to an actual vet…" She whispered; she looked down sadly at the dog before looking back up. "Can you please get me a sewing needle, some thread, a few rags, a lot of bandages, a big bowl of water, a syringe, and some morphine from my room Bobby? I want to get Rums patched up so the bleeding stops." Bobby nodded and jogged back to the house, leaving Sakura with, who she had just named, Mr. Prissy Pants and Sir Giant.

"Um…My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're friends of Bobby's, who are you?" Sir Giant, um I mean Sam, had spoken softly, as if trying not to frighten the much smaller girl in front of him. Sakura looked up, stared, and with the straightest face, she responded.

"I'm his lover…." There was a long pause of silence, the boys stared at her, a look of disgust on their faces, and Sakura continued to look as if what she had said didn't even affect her. After a longer pause, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm kidding you dumbasses, I'm his….daughter. Yeah, that sounds about right…." She heard the two sigh under their breaths before she smirked at them.

"What, did you really think Bobby could get a girl like me? Pshhh, the man can barely get a woman his age, let alone a girl my age." Sakura giggled and looked down at Rumsfeld, hearing him grunt in agreement made her laugh even more.

"I heard that you free loader." Bobby set down a box full of the things and the bowl of warm water Sakura had asked for, before smacking her upside the head, causing her to pout and rub the spot he had assaulted.

"You know I'm kidding Bobby, I'm sure you can get any woman you wanted, as long as she was drunk off her ass." She muttered that last part, but apparently he had heard her due to the second smack she had gotten upside the head. She pouted once more and rubbed the spot again.

"Meanie, I should call the police for child abuse."

"You are twenty-four years old you idjit, they won't do jack shit and you know it." Bobby scoffed and sat next to Sakura as she giggled and began moving the ripped fabric from Rumsfeld, Bobby hissed when he saw how bad the damage was. He passed Sakura a rag and watched her dip it into the water, ringing it out and gently wiping the dried blood from Rumsfeld's fur. Blood had begun pouring out of the leg wound again, but Sakura quickly put pressure onto it before ordering Sam to do it, to which he complied with her demand and sat next to her. He placed his hands on top of hers gently until she moved them, and he quickly added more pressure to the wound once her hands were gone. Slowly, his hands became soaked with blood but he didn't mind, he was used to blood.

"Bobby, I need you to lay his head on your lap and make sure he doesn't move too much." Bobby nodded and quickly changed places with Sakura, watching as she sat on her knees behind the Rottweiler and grabbed the small vile of morphine and a syringe before filling it.

"Okay Hun, this is going to pinch a little and then it's going to feel numb." She spoke softly, in a mother like voice that spooked both Dean and Sam for some reason. Rumsfeld soon grunted in response and nodded. Sakura took that as an okay and she stuck the syringe into his thigh, frowning at his whimper before she softly pulled the syringe out and patted the spot.

"Okay, we have a small window to do this, the morphine will wear off soon and I'm not having my baby be in anymore pain. You will listen to me, and you will do as I say, do you two understand?!" She ordered, causing Dean and Sam both to nod quickly. Sakura smiled and looked at Dean. "Good, then let's get to work shall we?"

-End-  
Three days, I finished this in three days. Jeez I have no life, I swear. All I do is sit on my computer, watch Criminal Minds, and write.

Anyway, this is going to be the first time I ever do this. But thank you to-

The-silver-butterfly, slw923, NIKA-CHERRY, musicmiss18 and vampiremisress96. Thank all of you so much for enjoying my story enough to give me your input, and I hope that this story continues to please you all.

Now a note that seems to be on a few peoples mind, will there be a lot of romance? No, there won't be too much romance between Sakura and Dean until the story begins to end. I feel like that way, it doesn't ruin the story with unneeded romance that doesn't need to be there right away. There will be harmless flirting, and slight what if's, but other than that, there will be no major romance until the story begins to come to a close.

One of the reviewers had hoped I would change my mind with the whole couple thing, but, I will not do that. I like the thought of how Sakura and Dean's relationship would blossom, and if you do not like that I do apologize but it is my story. I take all of your thoughts into consideration, to the point that I decided not to have them fall madly in love with each other right off the bat, not like I was gonna do that anyway but whatever, people may assume what they wish.

I PROMISE that the romance will not be there until the ending of the story, unless some reviewers actually want to see romance between the two. In which case, I will have to take the wishes and thoughts of others into consideration.

I love all my readers and reviewers, so much that I want them to be a part of the creating of this story, and if people want to see no romance, or tons of romance, I will have to take the majority of the reader's thoughts into consideration. I'm sorry, but I feel it is polite to do that instead of making just one person happy while making everyone else miserable, if this comes off as rude I am so sorry. But it's my thoughts on the matter.

Now, I want to say thank you again for reading, and I do apologize for ranting about this, but I want you all to give me your opinions on the matter as well. Do you wish to see romance, it will slowly buildup of course, or no romance at all until the story begins to end?

I hope this chapter was long enough to quench your thirst until the next chapter, and I hope Sakura acts strong/sassy enough for you all. I love portraying Sakura as sassy, it's so much fun. I hope you enjoy sassy Sakura as much as I do.

Anyway, thank you all again so much and I hope you have a lovely day my dears.

-Edit- I accidentally wrote twenty-two instead of twenty four, so I had to go back and fix it. I proof read this story and just now realized I did that, I am so sorry.


	3. Update from Rusty IE I AM SO SORRY

Hello my lovely readers, I know it's been a while since I updated but I do have a reason.

Actually, I have like three reasons.

1: My sister has been having problems, she's pregnant and the baby is due soon, so we're all really worried. She's been in pain all week, but she hasn't gone into labor, so we're all really worried about her and I think that's a little more important than writing, don't you? If you don't, well, whoops.

2: I've been having anxiety attacks lately, and I know that's a stupid reason but really, I've had 10 panic attacks since my last update. I wish I could control them, but I can't. If I could, I would just have none, but like I said, I can't control them.

3: And finally, as of today, my computer spazzed out and deleted EVERYTHING. Like everything, my photos, my videos, word, my gifs, and even chapter three to the story. So, now I'm going to have to rewrite chapter three, all while downloading things that I actually need.

I really am so sorry you all, I know I promised to update once or twice a week at most. And I had planned to work on the story today, but like I said, my computer spazzed out and I just don't know what to do. I spent 4 hours trying to fix my laptop, but in the end it deleted every single thing that was on it. I'll probably use Google docs to write until I download word again, ugh this is gonna take awhile...

I hope you all can forgive me, and I promise next time I'll have both chapter three and four up. Just for you all being so patient with me. So, thank you all for listening, and being so patient. I'll make sure chapter three and four are extra long, just for you all.

Love, Rusty, or Russ.


End file.
